Our Lips Are Sealed
by Koinu Katsuya Shan Seto
Summary: Katsuya and Seto are harrassed at school.Tells how they,their friends,and family all cope.SLASH.
1. Our Lips are Sealed

**Our Lips are Sealed  
**  
Disclaimer: I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ I'm gaining nothing from this story. Excluding my own satisfaction. The song titled "Our Lips are Sealed" is owned by **The Go-gos**. Thank you very much **Mothraven19** for clearing that up for me. I owe you one! "Make out Paradise" is from Masashi Kishimoto's _Naruto_.  
  
Summery: Jou and Seto are handling life. And all the mean heartless andmisunderstanding people in it.  
  
Warning: Slash. Rated for language, verbal abuse and trauma.  
  
**Our Lips are Sealed  
**  
**Can you hear them  
  
They talk about us  
**  
Seto Kaiba stood alone in the hallway, leaning against a certain blonde's locker as he waited for last period to end. Being the mega super genius he was, Seto did not have to attend all of his classes. His teachers feared him, and his classmates revered him, so there was no real reason for him to show up at school at all.  
  
Yet he did have one reason. A very blonde and, to Seto, adorable reason.  
  
Who was currently in his class, taking his Math Final Exam for the year.  
  
"Stupid math.... when am I gonna use this stuff anyways...Seto does all my shopping and bills and stuff.....grrrrr......"  
  
Becoming incredibly flustered, Katsuya Jonouchi violently stabbed his exam paper with his pink eraser.  
  
"Stupid paper!! Stop messing with my head!!!"  
  
Katsuya gained himself many stares and giggles from around the room. The teacher glared at the blonde from the front of the room, upset at being interrupted from his edition of "Make out Paradise". Katsu's face reddened as he looked back down at his paper. A crumpled ball of paper bounced against Jonouchi's fluffy head and landed on his desk. Slightly bewildered, he picked it up and flatted it out on his test paper so he could read it. It was from Yugi.  
  
_Jou, what the hell are you doing??  
  
Here are the answers for the first 72 problems, if that's what's wrong.  
Yami is reading the answers for me from home.  
_  
_Huh,_ thought Katsuya, _That star-head kid has more then a few uses for  
his Yami...Of course, knowing Yami, he'll make Yugi pay when the kid gets  
home.  
_  
Quickly copying the answers (which he fully trusted Yugi to be correct answers) and handing in his barely finished test, Katsuya rushed out of the classroom. He'd have to thank his best friend for those answers later. Right now, he really, really,_ really_ needed to see Seto.  
  
**They're telling lies  
  
Well, that's no surprise  
**  
Someone watched Katsuya as he quickly left his classroom, on his way to see Seto. His eyes narrowed in disgust and his lip curled in contempt.  
  
"Little whore...."  
  
Koji Nagumo swiftly started to follow Katsu, easily catching up to the smaller blonde. Yanking Katsuya backwards by the back of his collar, Koji slammed the surprised boy none to gently into the nearest locker.  
  
"Where do you think your going? To see your macho man?" Koji hissed into Katsu's face.  
  
Confusion flickered briefly across Katsuya's face before he understood what Koji's problem was.

His honey eyes narrowed in anger as he spat back in Koji's face, "Leave me alone spider-boy. Unless you want me to you a flatter face."  
  
"No," Koji angrily answered. "Your staying right here, pretty-boy. While I give you a sound beating."  
  
**Can you see them  
  
See right through them  
**  
Koji raised his fist, bringing it down for a sure hit against Katsuya's face. Of course, it never became a sure hit as Katsu was much smarter in fights then he was at tests. He twisted out of Koji's grip and ducked. The larger boy's fist slammed against the locker creating a large dent.  
  
_Shit...that could've been my face,_ thought Katsuya frantically as he sprinted away as fast as he could. _I have to find Seto.  
  
_ **Yeah that happens to you  
  
Nothing gets through for you**  
  
Seto glanced down at his super high tech watch. With gaming system, communication device, Smaller Brother Locator and Puppy Tracking Device all incorporated into the screen. He had made it last week in his spare while Katsu was at school and the CEO was at a boring meeting. All its shiny buttons still didn't stop Katsuya from being late though.  
  
Seto leaned his head back against the locker and closed his eyes. He had gotten more sleep since he had hooked up with Jou but old habits die-hard. Only some nights did he fall asleep peacefully after tucking Mokuba in and kissing his puppy goodnight. Yesterday just hadn't been one of those nights. Being CEO of a major corporation did have its drawbacks.  
  
"Seto!!"  
  
Seto opened his eyes to see Katsuya running hard down the hallway. Skidding to a halt in the brunette's arms, Katsuya buried his face into Seto's chest.  
  
"Seto... Nagumo is after me. I didn't do nothin' this time, I swear! He says I was comin' ta see ya and called you a 'macho man' and I didn't doit!! Seto, save me from the evil spider boy!!! He's gonna get me!"  
  
Seto blinked a few times before understanding what it was his puppy was blathering about.  
  
"Nagumo? You sure you didn't do anything to him?"  
  
"Seto!" came Katsuya's indignant reply. "You don't believe me?? Look for yourself."  
  
Sure enough, Nagumo was charging down the hallway, murder in his eyes. Seto was surprised that Koji's heavy footfalls didn't cause the teachers to come out of their little classrooms and see who was causing the racket, but hey, they really never noticed anything in Domino High.  
  
Seto placed himself between his love and his victim, his hand firmly grasping Jou's. He laced their fingers together and gave Katsu's hand a reassuring squeeze before giving Koji his full fledged, angry 'Go Away Before I Hurt You' stare.  
  
Koji Nagumo stopped a good seven feet away from Seto, fear clearly in his eyes. But the fear was mixed with rage, so looking away from Seto's icy eyes and nailing them onto what little of Jou there was to glare at, he ridiculed them both.  
  
"So, you did go running back to your man. How pathetic."  
  
** Doesn't matter what they say  
  
In the jealous games people play  
  
Yes, our lips are sealed  
**  
Seto narrowed his eyes, the emotion in them changing to 'Go Away Before I Really Hurt You'. "Watch it Nagumo. Don't you dare speak of Katsuya that way."  
  
"What will you do about it? Sue me for looking at your dog-boy the wrong way? Hah."  
  
Nagumo's nervous laughter rang through the empty halls. He was playing on dangerous grounds and he knew it. But he was also aware that classes would be over in a few minuets and he could scorn all he wanted till then. Once the hallways were full of students and teachers, Kaiba couldn't touch him without falling into serious trouble.  
  
Not that Kaiba gave a damn about that.  
  
_BAM!_ The brunette's fist collided with Nagumo's jaw. Koji's head snapped backwards and his body flew across the hallway to smash loudly into the lockers. That the teachers would surely hear and Seto figured as much. Grabbing Katsuya's hand again he rushed them both down the hallway and towardsthe double doors.  
  
The bell decided that this would be the perfect time to ring. Students poured out of their classrooms in a rush after a day of testing. They pushed past one another, jostling each other around until eventually someone stepped on Koji Nagumo. When you're laying out cold in the middle of the hallway eventually someone's going to step on you.  
  
**When we walk by  
  
Then we must chose  
  
In our defense  
  
Silence  
**  
In the time it took for the girl who stepped upon him to scream, a teacher to come over and see what the commotion was about, and for a nurse to be sent for, Katsuya and Seto were safely inside the back of one of the CEO's many limos. Seto was still grasping his love's hand. After kindly asking the driver to take them back to the Kaiba residence, Seto pulled his shaking puppy into his arms.  
  
"Hush...it'll be alright, love. Don't worry about it. You've been in worse fights then that before. Why are you shaking?"  
  
"Seto...he...he said things...He was going to hurt me because I love you, Set. Why would he do that?"  
  
Seto started at this statement. He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on his puppy's lips.  
  
"Oh, Katsu," he murmured against his love's mouth. "He is a _bastard_. Don't you dare listen to a word he says about you, or me, or us."  
  
** When you look at them  
  
Look right through them  
  
That's when they'll disappear  
  
That's when we'll be feared  
**  
"Oh kay Seto..." Katsu's eyes melted into Seto's, trust reflecting in his honey orbs. "Whatever you say, I'll believe it."  
  
** Doesn't matter what they say  
  
In the jealous games people play  
  
Yes, our lips are sealed  
**  
Katsuya sealed the distance between them again, pressing his lips into Seto's.  
  
_How could anybody think that this could be wrong?_ Katsuya thought, the wonderful, indescribable taste of Seto's lips in his own.  
  
Seto moved his puppy onto his lap, rapping his arms around Katsuya's waist and deepening the kiss.  
  
**Pay no mind to what they say  
  
It doesn't matter anyway  
  
Hey hey hey  
  
Our lips are sealed  
**  
"Mmmmm..." Seto murmured as they broke apart. "Are you ok now?"  
  
"Mmm...hell yeah."  
  
"Heh. Good. I couldn't stand it if you were upset." Seto said as he rubbed noses with his love then kissed his forehead.  
  
"I wanna watch a movie, Set."

"Sure."  
  
"A cute Disney movie with a happy ending and fluffy little animals."  
  
Seto pulled Katsu closer and kissed his ear. "Of course. If it makes you feel any better."  
  
** Hush my darling, don't you cry  
  
Quiet, angel, forget their lies  
  
**The limo came to a stop to soon at the front door of Kaiba's house. Thanking the driver, Seto and Katsuya walked up and into the house. Mokuba wasn't coming home for a few hours. And the Kaiba home theater was calling.  
**  
Pay no mind to what they say  
  
It doesn't matter anyway  
  
Hey hey hey  
  
Yes, our lips are sealed**

**  
**End note: This should be continued soon. It was basically just to showsome ((very mild in this case)) harassment that Katsuya and Seto mightreceive. This should be a very long fic. Hopefully!  
  
I picked **Koji Nagumo** as the villain cause...well basically for no reason. I just picked up a random** Shonen Jump** magazine, opened it up and pickeda random badass dude. Hah, so much for my imagination. At first I was going to use** Hirutani**, but since he goes to a separate school, it wouldn't make any since if he was at Jou's school for no reason.


	2. Fluffy Animals

**Chapter 2: Fluffy Animals  
**  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah Yu-Gi-Oh blah blah me no own blah blah blah Disney please don't sue me for Bambi blah blah. Oh tay, I'm done.  
  
Ok, really now. Yu-gi-oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. Disney is owned by...a lot of people. All the movies from Disney mentioned in this fic are owned by Disney. Except Tarzan. Cause it's special.  
  
Summery: Fluff. Movie. Yay.  
  
Warning: Slash. Fluff. Disney Animals come to life and take over the Shadow Realm. Heh, no even I'm not that mean 'Kura.  
  
**Chapter Two:Fluffy Animals**  
  
Seto ran up the grand staircase of his house, trying desperately to catch up with Katusya. Immediately after arriving at the Kaiba Household, the blonde had rushed through the large front doors and into the house. A little bit disconcerted, the other boy ran in after him and barely caught a glimpse of his puppy running up the top steps before the faster boy disappeared around a corner. Towards Mokuba's room. "What the hell..." murmured Seto as he came to a stop at his brother's open door.  
  
Katsu had opened a large cabinet next to younger Kaiba's big screen television and was sorting through its contents. It was filled with nothing other then a large selection of Disney movies.  
  
Leaning against the doorframe, Seto inquired his pup. "Umm....and you knew those were there how?"  
  
"Lots of raining days where you were away on business and me and Mokie were very depressed. Damn, you must own at least a third of the Disney company!"  
  
"Actually...." Seto trailed off. Katsu was busy stacking a few DVD's on the floor next to him, Seto looked down to see which ones Jou wanted to watch.  
  
"...............Bambi?"  
  
"Yeah...what's wrong with Bambi?" Katsuya inquired, sounding a little indignant.  
  
"Nothing! It...it just doesn't seem all that happy is all..."  
  
Katsu drew a blank.  
  
".........?"  
  
"The mom dies, the dad is never there, the long cold winter, man conquers the land with fire, the deer get shot. Should I continue?"  
  
"But Seto, its romantic!"  
  
"...Come again?"  
  
At this Katsu grinned mischievously and stood up, taking Seto buy the wrist and spinning him around as if they were in a ballroom. The other boy gave him an odd look as the blonde started to sing.  
  
"Love is a song that never ends, life may be swift and fleeting, hope may die yet love's beautiful music comes each day like dawn..."  
  
Seto just stared.  
  
"Love is a song that never ends, one simple theme repeating, like the voice of a heavenly choir, love's sweet music flows on-"  
  
Katsu was sharply cut off as Seto forcefully kissed him squarely on the lips. Startled and a little put off (not really) the smaller of the two pulled away and gave a pouting stare to his love.  
  
"Setooo," he whined. "Why'd ya do that?"  
  
The brunette smirked. "Cause it was either that or laugh hysterically until my sides burst."  
  
This made Katsuya's pout increase in cuteness as he tried to look more put off. Seto chuckled and sat on his brother's bed, looking back towards the other movies Katsu had taken out.  
  
"Cinderella?"  
  
"Hey, little birdies help her get dressed in the morning! You have to admit that's pretty cool!"  
  
Seto stared again, a mix of horror, disbelief and seasickness crossed upon his face.  
  
"...What?" questioned Jou.  
  
This time he couldn't help it. Seto burst out laughing hysterically, falling backwards onto Mokuba's bed and shaking uncontrollably. Katsuya couldn't help smiling amusedly at Seto's antics. A few months ago Katsu would have been totally taken back by an ice-hearted Seto Kaiba laughing at all. Things had changed greatly between them both.  
  
The puppy went back to his growing stack of Disney movies. After recovering from his hilarity brake down, Seto sat up and looked at each movie the blonde put next to him, feeling the need to comment on each one.  
  
"Peter Pan? That is full of child abduction and stereotypes."  
  
"......."  
  
"The Little Mermaid? That has guys wanting to kiss girls in it. And a cat fight between two fish."  
  
"They're not fish! It was a mermaid and a sea witch!"  
  
"Uhuh.... Robin Hood? Robbing the rich to feed the poor....hey! I'm rich! What are you implying??"  
  
"Nothing. Get over yourself, honey."  
  
"Stupid, lovely mutt...what else? The Fox and the Hound. Lady and the Tramp. 101 Dalmatians? You forgot Ole Yeller, mutt. They all seem to be in your category."  
  
"Woof, Seto."  
  
"Heh...Snow White. Mom dies. Hunchback of Notre Dame. Mom dies. Pocahontas. Mom dies. Aladdin. Mom is already dead. Bambi. The mom is shot. Dumbo. Mom is imprisoned. Tarzan. Wow, both parents kick it in that one. Do you think Disney had a thing against his mom?"  
  
".... You had a very sad childhood didn't you? Did nobody hug you when you were little or something?"   
  
"Nah, but you make up for that now don't you? Plus, I had Mokuba. Can't you just pick a movie?"  
  
Katsu shock his head. "Nope, you just made them all seem so negative I don't think I want to watch any of these," he responded cheekily.  
  
Seto threw one of Mokuba's pillows at Katsuya's face, laughing. The blonde ducked and giggled. Katsu decided on watching Tarzan, just so he could sing along to all the songs and claim that each of them pertained to him and Seto.  
  
"See, _Strangers like Me_ is like you. 'Cause you were so anti social that you never even knew that there were other humans like you!"  
  
Seto threw another pillow at Jou, now from the other side of the living room couch. They had decided to just to go in there to watch the movie. It was more '_comfy_' according to the blonde. Katsu giggled again as the pillow softly hit him on the side of the head.  
  
"You only did that cause you know it's true."  
  
Seto did his best pout, a thing he had learned from the blonde next to him. He hadn't really perfected it yet, so his pout came off as a half scowl- half constipated look. Katsu cracked up again.  
  
"Well _Trashin' the Camp_ is like you trying to cook something in my spotless kitchen. Doesn't turn out too well." Seto finally countered.  
  
Katsu's laughter settled down to a chuckle. He leaned in close to the brunette, resting his head on the other boy's shoulder.  
  
"Then _Two Worlds_ is like you and Mokuba and me and Shizuka all coming together as one family, Set..." he whispered, smiling.  
  
"And you'll always be in my heart." Seto whispered back.  
  
"No matter what they say..." yawned Katsuya, slipping into sleep on Seto's shoulder.  
  
The elder Kiaba smiled at seeing his cute puppy curl up next to him in sleep. Yet he couldn't ignore the soft sting that those lyrics left in his heart.  
  
"No matter what _they_ say." He murmured to himself. The events from earlier that day played back in his mind. What if someone tried to hurt Katsu again? What if someone threatens Katsu?  
  
"I'll beat the crap out of them, that's what." Seto answered himself. Katsu had been able to protect himself before Seto. He had been even considered a threat to some gangs in his days of mischief. But the threats now would be so much greater, the danger larger. Seto stroked the top of Katsu's head, fearing for his mutt's safety.  
  
"I might not always be there..." he thought aloud to himself. "But I will try..."  
  
Gently rising and laying Katsuya's head down on the couch pillows, he covered his puppy with a blanket and left silently. He had some unfinished business with Koji Nagumo.  
  
End note: AH! Too much fluff in this....a plot shall emerge soon! I despise writing plots!!! But one shall most certainly come soon. I believe Koji is about to get his ass royally kicked by Seto, what about you? Muhahahaha!


	3. Couch Sleeping

**Chapter Three: Couch Sleeping**

Yes, well I am quite sorry for not updating this in a while. And yes there is still no plot.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugioh or its related materials...although we all knew who'd I'd make into related materials if I did happen to own it all.  
  
Summery: Seto extracts his revenge. Jou wakes up on the couch and is amazed. Mokuba finally appears.

Warrnings: Slash. Violence. Mokuba gets hit with a pillow. O.o

**Chapter Three: Couch Sleeping**

Katsuya opened his eyes groggily, blinking and trying to clear his sleep-fogged mind. Two things were not right. The first thing was that he was alone. The second was he was half falling off whatever it was he was lying on.

_Wait...._

Jou blinked.

_Am I on the COUCH?_  
  
Katsu laughed quietly to himself before letting sleep get back to him.  
  
_Hahaha....nah...I must be dreaming...there's no way that I'd let Rich Boy kick me out..._

About a half an hour later, Mokuba Kaiba walked up the driveway to his house. His school let out a considerable time later then the High School. He didn't bother having a driver take him to school and home, unless bad weather caused his older brother to insist. Mokuba liked walking around the neighborhood, sometimes meeting some of his friends or getting information about Katsuya and Seto from Yami while playing games with a less competitive Yugi. Today he was just tired, and very badly wanted to just go home and watch some television.

Of course, a rather sleepy blonde something was sleeping on the living-room couch.

"Jou...., " Mokuba whined as he walked over to the sleeping lump. "Get up, I wanna watch T.V...."

The younger kid sat on Jou's ankles while throwing his school bag on the floor. The lump grunted in response.

"Yea...I guess there are about 50 other televisions in the house....but I wanna watch this one! And your sitting on the remote, Jou."

Jonouchi reluctantly sat up, the movement knocking Mokuba off the couch and onto the floor.

"Ow! JOU!" Mokuba whined.

The blonde grinned, his eyes opening slowly. Yawning he asked Mokuba, "Have you seen Seto?"  
  
"Well, I assumed he would be the last person you'd want to talk to, seeing that you're the one on the couch." Mokuba grinned.  
  
**WAP!** Mokuba had been asking for that pillow in his face.

"No...I have not seen Seto." Came the pillow-faced boy's reply.

"In that case, I believe I shall go to bed then." Jou got up and started towards the hall.

"You could call him, Jou. He always has a phone on in case I need to call him."

"Thanks Mokuba." Katsuya walked up the stairs into his and Seto's room. Throwing himself onto the bed, he buried his face into the blue pillows, taking in Seto's sent.

"Mmmm....Seto flavored..." He then flipped over to the other side, picking up the cordless phone and punching in the number he had memorized since the moment he had first heard it, accidentally while Seto was on a business call outside the school. The CEO had given out the number to an employee (who was later fired) and Katsuya had memorized every number. It rang once before Seto picked up.

"Mokuba? Is that you? Are you alright?"

"....No, we've taken your younger brother hostage and would like you to give us all your money and your sexy boyfriend if you ever would like to see your little Mokuba ever again."

"...Sure thing I'll be over in a minute. I was getting tired of all that cash anyway."  
  
"Setoooo! That wasn't nice..."

"Heh heh, I'm sorry Katsu. What's going on?"

"Nothing...Mokuba just came home while I was sleeping on the couch and we'd just like to know where you've gone."

Seto paused. "...Just some...business I had to take care of Katsuya. I should be home in a bit."

"Business? What, is 'Trench coats-R-Us' having a sale? Or are the 'Sexy Sadistic Bastards' having another sonority meeting? You've been gone for hours!" 

"You sound worried." Katsu could pratically see Seto grining at him from the other line. "Alright, what if I pick you guys up some dinner. Will that make you happier?"

"Yeees." Jou grinned.

"Alright then greedy mutt, I'll be home in about 20 minuets."

"Sure ya will you big liar. Try 2 hours."

"You have absolutely no faith in me. I have to go now, mutt. I love you."

"Love ya too Set," Jou smiled. "And PLEASE get here with food soon."

Katsuya heard a faint "Heh" before the other line clicked off. Katsu giggled before hanging up his phone too and flopping down further on the bed. He could take another small nap before Seto even came close to getting home.

"Jou...why are my Disney movies all over the floor?"

End note: I'm aware that this chapter is quite short. Hehe..don't kill me you few people who seem to enjoy my stories. A new chapter should be up soon. The delay between chapters should never be that long again!I'm listening to the Hiliary Duff version of "Our Lips are Sealed" as I write this....good gods...


End file.
